Storm
by Raven Heartz
Summary: Alex Storm has never known what normal is. Her and her twin brother, Gage, know that their mother never wanted them, especially when they inherited the powers of the man who abandoned them. When her out-of-control powers and her new friendship with her cousin start drawing unwanted attention, she'll have to lie to her father in order to stay safe- and keep her past from killing her


p id="docs-internal-guid-1a313ffc-b221-57a0-6c20-f4ef1d1eab6c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ok guys, this chapter (if it can be called that) is really just background information about the characters. I'm changing some things, such as Valeria not existing and Franklin's upbringing being different than what it was in the comics. Hopefully you guys will like it!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Prologue/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Natalie sighs as she stares at the TV, her green eyes dull with fatigue and her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. She sits Eskimos style as she sees Johnny Storm walking out of the arena, grinning as the girls cling to him. Her eyes glare daggers at his image, but of course he'll never know./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Already on to the next girl," She says coldly, her hands tightening on the remote and a small stick. "I hate you, Johnny Storm."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She glances down at the pregnancy test, eyes locked on the plus./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""He's so small," Johnny says, eyeing the bundle in Sue's arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""He's a newborn, Johnny," She says, smiling at her son. "He's so beautiful."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Johnny shakes his head, but his eyes barely leave the bundle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""We still need to name him," Reed reminds gently, kissing her temple./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sue studies him for a moment. "Franklin," She says softly. "His name is Franklin."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Dr. von Doom, the child is coming," Leonard says, walking into the office./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Doom keeps working. "Thank you, Leonard. You can leave now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leonard hesitates. "Sir, she's asking for you. They don't think she'll survive."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Then send her my best and hope she isn't dead by then. I'm busy," Doom snaps./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leonard stays silent for a moment. "She's decided on a name," He says quietly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Doom pauses./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""William," Leonard says. "After her father."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Doom nods. "I agreed to let her chose the name. You can leave now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leonard hesitates before nodding, not turning around as he marches out the door./span/p 


End file.
